It is known that an electrode for a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery is prepared by, for example, adding a conductive agent and a binder to an active material, suspending them in a suitable solvent, applying this slurry-like suspension on a current collector, followed by drying and pressing. Furthermore, it is also known that the plane orientation of the electrode active material varies according to the condition of preparation for the electrode such as the condition of dispersion during the step for preparing the suspension, the condition for applying the suspension and the condition for the following pressing, and that the plane orientation greatly affects the performance of batteries. For example, JP-A 2003-168434 (KOKAI) discloses that an intensity ratio is adjusted to 0.005 or more and less than 0.025 since an electrode density decreases when an intensity ratio I(104)/I(003) is adjusted to 0.025 or more. I(104) is the diffraction peak intensity of the (104) plane in X-ray diffraction for the surface of a positive electrode active material layer using CuKα radiation, and I(003) is the diffraction peak intensity of the (003) plane in X-ray diffraction.